Presents
by Ce Matin-La
Summary: Addison buys Preston a ridiculous present. fluff; one-shot.


**A/N: **I'm very uncreative when it comes to titles, so I apologise. Someone please remind me to rejoice when I hit that 1000 word mark.

Burke/Addison; 789 words; t/pg-13; grey's anatomy is not mine.

**Presents**

"I bought you a present."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"There isn't one. I just saw it and I'd thought I'd buy it for you"

"What is it?"

"A present."

"Well, yes, Addison. I know it's a present, but what is it?"

"The whole point of a present is that it's a surprise."

"I'm a doctor, Addison. A surgeon: I don't have time to waste."

"And I do?"

"Well, you're the one here with a silly little gift bag wasting my time. So I have to assume-"

"Are you always like this?"

"No. Just with you." He said with a sly grin.

"Do you have a word limit you have to hit everyday or can I finish?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It started when I was about twelve-"

"Can you shut up and let me finish?" She was met with silence. "Thank you. Here." She put the white gift bag on the desk in front of him.

"So really, I didn't need to shut up if you were just going to put it on the table. You don't need words for that, just actions."

"I don't need words for this action either." She said, making a rather uncouth action.

"Cheeky."

"As much as I enjoy our daily banter, can you just open it?"

He reached into the bag and pulled out a white box. "Is that it?"

"Preston, open the damn box before I-"

"Opening the box," He said swiftly. He had no intention to find out what she might do to him. He'd previously been on the receiving end of one of her punches and she hit hard.

He opened the box and pulled out another, feigning frustration he threw an annoyed looked at Addison. She just smiled back sweetly. He opened the second box only to be met by white tissue paper and lots of it.

"I didn't want it to break," she said as he pulled out a snow globe.

He couldn't help himself, he laughed. "A snow globe?"

"Hey! It's a snow globe with a man playing the trumpet inside. You play the trumpet. I thought it was cute."

"Very creative."

"I hope you're being sincere."

"Always with you."

She smiled. "Shake it."

"What?"

"Shake it. It's a snow globe. Shaking it is basically the only thing you can do with it," she said, her smile getting bigger each second.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I saw it and thought of you. Am I not allowed to buy something for my boyfriend?"

The word boyfriend caused him to stop short. They'd never really addressed their relationship head on. Addison sensed his trepidation, "Too soon?"

"No. No. It's just weird that the only word you have for me is 'boyfriend' and for you 'girlfriend'. Makes it sound as if we're seventeen."

"Well, we go at it as if we're seventeen…" Addison drifted off with a coy grin on her face.

"Well, you're insatiable," he said smiling. He reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"Am not. I'm very satisfied, thank you."

"I mean it in the best way possible," he said placing a light kiss on her jaw.

"So do you like it?"

"How could I not?"

"Good. And next time I give you a present don't be so cheeky."

"I was not."

"You were! One, I don't have time to waste either and Two, my gift bag is not 'silly'"

"Well you swore at me!"

"Well, you're frustrating!"

"It's fun to frustrate you. Do you know how sexy you are all riled up?"

"So, what, I'm not sexy all the time?" She pouted.

"Yes you are. But when you're angry I have to use all my will power not to jump you." Preston said smiling.

She bit her lip and smiled gently. "I'd bet we'd both have more fun if you jumped me."

He kissed her softly and she moaned softly against his mouth. Addison opened her mouth to grant him greater access, deepening their kiss. They eventually pulled away for want of air. She sighed and rested her forehead against his.

"Shake it."

"What?"

"You still haven't shaken your snow globe."

"I'll survive."

She swatted him lightly "If you don't, I'll never buy you another present again."

"Well if it's going to be another snow globe, I think I'll manage."

"Fine, you won't get the other present I bought."

"OK."

"It comes in a little pink bag and leaves very little to the imagination." She said in a sultry voice and drawing circles with her finger on his chest.

"What colour is it?"

"What did I already tell you about presents?"

"That the whole point of a present is that it's a surprise."

"Exactly."

He shook the snow globe. Several times.


End file.
